Passive infrared (PIR) sensors can been incorporated into various household items. For example a PIR sensor can be configured as an occupancy sensor and connected to a light fixture in a room. When an occupant enters the room, the PIR sensor may detect the occupant and trigger the light fixture to activate so that the occupant will be able to see. A PIR sensor can also be configured as a temperature sensor for monitoring systems in the home. For example a PIR sensor can be installed such that it is directed at an air vent to monitor the efficiency of a heating ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) system. In applications such as these, the occupancy sensors or temperature sensors are typically stand-alone devices with single purpose functionality.